Forum:Blog comments specifing admins and chat mods
Hey everyone, I have been going through blogs and stuff, and I thought of another wiki I work at, and I thought the blog comments should be specified showing admins, bureaucrats, and chat mods. So, here it is on the ANT Farm Wiki, and there is more info there: Link to blog I can make it, I know how, so... Thanks, and leave your decisions below the line :). ---- Support #As maker of forum. #As I said in the blog, sounds good to me. I see a lot of new users making blogs, having admins highlighted on the comments would encourage them and let them know who's who faster, I think... after all, blogs are the second most popular form of community chat here IMO - 21:07, May 2, 2012 (UTC) #After thinking about it, I think it's a good idea. Support. - 22:25, May 2, 2012 (UTC) # Oppose Chat Mods (I see no reason why someone would want to know who the chat mods are, no offence). Support one colour that applies to both admins and B'crats. 06:35, May 3, 2012 (UTC) #:This. ^ - 12:17, May 3, 2012 (UTC) #::Whoops, forgot chat mods. I agree, SKP. - 13:22, May 3, 2012 (UTC) # MEGA Support We've needed this for a long time. 14:36, May 3, 2012 (UTC) # SUPPORT: I want it so I know who are admins because there are way too many. #:Not true, we don't have nearly enough admins right now. 14:24, May 4, 2012 (UTC) #::You think so? #:::11 active admins is enough, right? #::::I don't think this is really a very good place to be discussing this... :P What he means, though, is that there are quite a few admins, and it can be difficult to learn them all. #:::::More admins mean more help, if you don't want help, then why are you supporting this? Even if we did have too many, how is that a bad thing? Vandalism easily reverted, RC watched constantly, nothing wrong with a large group of administratorsa (Which we don't even have right now anyways). - 15:54, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Neutral * I'm not sure it's the best idea, might make people think others are more important. -- 22:15, May 2, 2012 (UTC) * I , but I'm neutral for admins and bureaucrats. 22:38, May 2, 2012 (UTC) * Per Berrybrick. 22:39, May 2, 2012 (UTC) * Per Berrybrick. * Per Berrybrick (chatmods have nothing to do with user blogs) 22:53, May 2, 2012 (UTC) * Per Czechmate. - 06:40, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Oppose *I don't see how this would be beneficial... at all. A well worded comment should be what people are looking for, regardless of who says it. 22:29, May 2, 2012 (UTC) *Per Ajr. We don't need everything to look superb. * I don't see why it would make a difference. (Though I suppose you could tell if it was a rollback or chat mod insulting someone in the blog comment...) ~ CJC 17:43, May 4, 2012 (UTC) *oppose, everybody's opion should be equal --'User:Brick bobby' User talk: Brick bobby 06:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) *I don't actually see why this is needed, highhlighting users = pointless. -- 09:46, May 5, 2012 (UTC) **You have two votes on this forum :P Comments